Chapter 5: Gothic Lolita's
Assilya: Where the hell did that voice come from..? Suddenly another girl's voice appears: Girl 2: Didn't you hear my sister? FUCK OFF! Assilya: Come out and let me have a reason to fuck off, like seeing your face for example. Torre: Assilya...l think we should leave. Assilya: Hell no, this is the town l grew up, and l need to find Shoden. l'm not gonna run away from 2 "creepy" little girls. Girl 1: Stubborn Bastard. Assilya and Torre walk through the ash. The trees of the town are still there, but they've died. Torre: Those trees look creepy... Girl 2: Oh what a cuty cat! Lets make him a doll! Torre: l'm not a cat!.......doll..? Suddenly, a few ghost like phenomenons appear. They combine themselves and 2 girls are now standing in front of Assilya and Torre. The girls have a gothic lolita clothing style. Torre: Zombies! Girl 1: Nahahahahaha! Prepare to die now, hotty. Assilya: Who are you? Girl 2: We're the Phantom Twins, Doranu, me, and Gesalda, my sister. We're subordinates of our Mistress, Amphatia. Assilya: What have you done to this place? This used to be a peacefull town... Gesalda: This place was pretty much like this when we arrived a few weeks ago. Doranu: What a lovely chat this has turned to. Hotty, you've come to close to our Mistress. l'm afraid you have to die. *evil smile* Assilya: Shut up. This was my hometown, it can't just be burned down...And if it is..where is my family...? Gesalda: We're standing on it, Kahahahaha! *stomps on the ground* Doranu: *joins her sister* l'm sure they have lived bad to die this horrrible death ♥ Assilya's thoughts: l wish, l just wish they...they... Suddenly from under the girls' feet an explosion occurs. The girls scream as they are blown away. Assilya is surprised by what happened, but then understand his thoughts were brought into reality. Doranu: What the hell was that? Gesalda: It was probably Hotty's doing *evil look* Doranu puts her wolverine claws on and Gesalda grabs her chains. Gesalda: Time to finish this... Assilya: *pulling his katana* Bring it on.. Doranu dashes into Assilya and scratches into him. Assilya blocks one claw but gets scratched in the chest by her other one. He kicks her away before defending himself from a chain attack from Gesalda. Assilya: Dammit... Gesalda: Seeing you hurt, hotty...It makes me feel good ♥ Assilya: Something's wrong with your mind. Gesalda: Nahahahah! Thank you! Gesalda grabs Assilya's arm with the chain and pulls it. He keeps him away by pushing his face with her foot. Gesalda: Now, Doranu! Doranu's claws grow bigger and get a dark aura. She then scratches Assilya's back with the claws. Doranu: PHANTOM SCRATCH!! Assilya gets a big scratch with a dark aura on it. He screams from the pain. Torre: Assilya... Assilya looks with an angry face towards Doranu. Assilya: BLADE LEG!! He swings his leg right infront of Doranu. From his leg a blade appears which cuts Doranu. Gesalda: Grrrr...How dare you. You won't defeat us either way. And if you do. Our Mistress will take her revenge on you Nahahahahahahah!!! Assilya: Just wait, you bitch... The end Next Chapter: Ghost Rider